1. Field
The following description relates generally to haptics and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for simulating a three-dimensional (3D) touch sensation using haptics.
2. Background
Haptic actuators are readily available on most handheld devices and typically render haptic feedback in response to a touch event on a touch-enabled display, as a notification, or as a gaming effect on haptic-enabled games. Although virtual 3D graphical user interfaces and games exist on handhelds, there is currently no known method of simulating a 3D touch sensation such that the user experiences a haptic response in the x, y, and z planes that correspond to a graphical 3D object moving in the same virtual planes. A handheld device with a virtual 3D user interface (or virtual 3D game) could benefit by enhancing the realism and sensation of three dimensions by creating the illusion of depth using haptic actuators. As such, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and a method for simulating a 3D touch sensation using haptics.